FERB
by Guess Who 1134
Summary: Horrible at summaries and am making it up as i go PLEASE READ. thank you R&R please
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Phineas and Ferb or anyone else in the show.

First fanfic sorry if there is poor grammar.

R&R please

continue this hole chapter was disclaimer and notes.


	2. The Letter

FERB

The letter

~ No POV ~

As the red-head woke up he threw a pillow at his green haired British brother. "Ready Ferb?" questioned the red haired boy. Ferb simply nodded.

It was one week until Christmas. They had planned to write their letters to Santa today. Instead though they decided to go and do there giant thank-you card to Santa again.

Ferb went down town to draw some blueprints while Phineas stayed home to order the things they needed. Ferb was walking around down town asking if they could use their building for their project. He arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (A/N review if you read that in song). Ferb rang the doorbell and waited patiently. When it opened he saw none other than his crush, Vanessa.

"Hey Ferb." answered Vanessa.

Ferb nodded and handed Vanessa a piece of paper. She scanned over it quickly and left to give it to her dad.

"Hey dad! A British friend of mine has something for you." she called waving the paper as she walked away.

"I do not want anything your Visigoth friends give me." Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated.

"Uhh!" She sighed "Dad it is Goths not Visigoths and, we are punks not Goths. Besides he is not a punk he is a ten year old kid I met at blueprint haven."

"Wait. Why were you at blueprint haven?" He questioned.

"Because, you sent me there to get some blueprints." She replied.

"Oh." He said "Let's have a look then." He took the paper and read over it. "No!" He exclaimed "you cannot use my building in your project." He then angrily left the room.

"Sorry about that Ferb." she said. "Could I help with the project though?" she questioned. Ferb simply nodded his head.

Later the next morning they went to work on their project with almost the entire town involved. Ferb seemed extremely happy to day. And he had every reason to be he got to spend the entire day with Vanessa.

"Wow" was all Vanessa could say as Ferb did his Spiderman Christmas light hanging move. When he landed he was greeted by Vanessa.

"Ferb that was amazing. But weren't you afraid of falling?" she interrogated.

"Actually no. I have on a hidden fail safe parachute and a helmet." he said in his awesome British accent while taking off his helmet.

While Ferb was talking Vanessa accidentally let out soft sigh and loving face. But as soon as she noticed she immediately covered it with a smile and, hoped she was not blushing too much. She thought Ferb had not noticed but she was wrong he had.

After their project they returned for dinner. It was Taco night that night. After dinner everyone went to sleep. Except Ferb. He could not sleep so he put on some sweats and went for a walk to sort out his thoughts. He was walking around randomly until he passed by Vanessa's dad's building and stopped deciding whether or not to go up to her suite to talk. He decided not and started to walk away when Vanessa stormed out of the building and right past him. He sped up a little to catch up to her. She only noticed him when he was walking alongside her.

"Hey Ferb." she said irritation clearly audible in her voice.

Ferb gave her ' What's wrong' look in response.

"It's my dad." she started" He is just so infuriating sometimes"

"Well" Ferb said in his usual British accent that immediately calmed Vanessa down. "If you have this in common with all other teenaged girls. You could try listening to your iPod and blocking him out."

"I will try that, thanks Ferb" she said as they arrived back at her house.

Ferb walked the rest of the way home thinking about Vanessa. But what he did not know was that Vanessa was also thinking about him.

After breakfast, the next morning, they sat in the living room writing their letters. Phineas asked for a left handed flanch tuner. He also asked for courage to tell Isabella that he likes her. Ferb's letter read:

Dear Santa,

Thank you for all you have and will do. For Christmas this year I ask for everyone's wishes to be granted. Also I would like some blue prints for a device that causes rapid controlled aging. Thank you.

Sincerely

~Ferb

After they were done they sent their letters to Santa. They then proceeded to decorate the house for Christmas.

~Ferb's POV~

I woke up on Christmas morning with my brother at six in the morning. We ran down stairs to our living room. Our parents were already waiting down there. We opened our presents. Phineas got some blueprints, tools, and a snowboard. I got some tools also, some clothes, and blueprints.

I went up to my room after finishing breakfast and opening our gifts. I began looking through my blueprints I got hoping to see the one I asked for. On the fifth one down in the stack I saw it. The age boosting device. I knew it would take a while for me to make though. I got about five days away from Phineas, and at night I would read. So on those five days, two of which he was at the dentist the others were when Isabella dragged him somewhere, I would build the machine.

~ No POV ~

4 years later

'Finally' thought Ferb as he finished his device. It took him 20 days to do it on his own, but now he was done.

He went inside to tell everyone what he had been working on for four years. Phineas had just come home so everyone was there. Ferb showed his family the device and Phineas instantly recognized it as an age accelerator. "Ferb? Why do you need an age boosting device?" questioned Phines. Ferb produced a picture of Vanessa. "Oh. So you have a crush on this older girl and are going to boost your age so you are the same age." explained Phineas. Ferb simply nodded.

~ Ferb's POV ~

I then pointed the device at myself and adjusted the dial. I hit the button and instantly aged five years and randomly acquired anything I would have, had I aged normally. I said good bye to my family and left to find the person I love.


	3. The Lightning

The Lightning

~ Ferb's POV ~

I drove to the park and started to aimlessly walk around. I may be a man of action but I still didn't know how to tell her. 'I mean look at Phineas and Isabella' I thought 'It took Isabella 8 years to win his heart and she started at the age of two. If it takes me eight years I would be 27 years old along with Vanessa.' I kept walking around until I found a hill with a lone tree on top. I started to climb up to the tree.

~ Vanessa's POV ~

I was skulking in my room still upset from my break up with Jonny five years ago. I had been doing fine with the breakup until I found a picture of us. I flipped it over and found a note saying ' Vanessa and Jonny together 4ever'. That is why I was skulking so I decided to go for a walk in the park to get some fresh air. After randomly walking for a while I decided to go to my favorite tree on top of a hill. The tree stood all alone on the top of a steep grassy hill. When I was almost to the top it started to rain.

~ No POV ~

Ferb and Vanessa both reached the top of the hill at the same time. They walked over and sat under the tree. But they sat on opposite sides and did not know the other was there. It started to down pour after a few minute. And in fifteen there was thunder and lightning.

Not knowing that Ferb was on the other side of the tree she shrieked at the first bolt of lightning. This caused Ferb to look in confusion around the tree.

"Vanessa?" questioned Ferb in his British accent which apparently thickened with age. Vanessa looked at him quizzically before cautiously asking "Ferb?" Ferb simply nodded. Vanessa gave him a light hug after not seeing him for four years. Ferb respectfully took off his coat and gave it to Vanessa who, was wearing her usual black outfit and, had neglected to grab one.

She thanked him wrapped herself unit and rested her head on his shoulder. He then absentmindedly put his arm around her and on her shoulder. To Vanessa he was warm to the touch and sent chills down her spine. But she kept telling herself that it was because she was cold and wet.

A few minutes went by then Vanessa began to sob into Ferb's shoulder. He began to rub her back as a way to comfort her. After a couple minutes she began to stop crying. Ferb gave her a worried look. "It is my boyfriend, Jonny." She began as a look of sadness crossed his face. "We broke up three weeks ago" she continued as Ferb began to relax and cheer up. "Thus was supposed to be our five year anniversary today. He used to be kind and sweet in that punk kind of way. But then he got interested in drugs and alcohol and our relationship broke." She continued on for another half hour as they watched the lightning storm go on. It began to get late Ferb called his mom and told her he would not home tonight. He then had Vanessa call her parent to tell them the same thing. It was almost midnight when they fell asleep.

Vanessa awoke which woke Ferb up. It took them a second though to realize their awkward position. They were lying on the ground with Vanessa cuddled against Ferb. Also she was using his head as a pillow while Ferb still had one arm wrapped around her. Ounce they realized the awkward position they both sat up and out of it.

They climbed down the hill, but half way through Vanessa fell with Ferb catching her by the hand. At this slight touch there was a shockwave of emotions they could not sort out.

They reached the bottom of the hill and started walking towards the exit. When they reached the exit Ferb offered Vanessa a ride to her dad's house. She accepted.

They got into Ferb's car and drove to Vanessa's dad's house. When they were almost to the house she sighed. Fern gave her a 'what's wrong?' look. "It is my dad." she replied

"Would you prefer the long way home?" Ferb questioned.

"We are two feet from my house?" she replied as Ferb floored it for two seconds.

"Now your house is five feet behind us" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, let's take the scenic route." replied Vanessa

They drove aimlessly around randomly saying to go left or right or straight or turn around. At noon they had left Danville by accident and were now on some road going who knows where. By sunset they had found Danville and were on their way home. As Vanessa got out of the car she thanked Ferb and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Ferb then saw flowers and herd sappy love music.

"Good night Vanessa" Ferb said in his British accent bringing a smile to Vanessa's face.

Ferb returned home only to be questioned by his family. About where he was and what had happened. He ate dinner and went to bed waiting to win over Vanessa even more tomorrow.


	4. The Dream

**A/N: OMG song fic**

**Please R&R **

_**Music**_

Storry

The Dream

~ No POV ~

**_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_**

**_The regular crowd shuffles in_**

**_There's an old man sitting next to me_**

**_Makin' love to his tonic and gin_**

Ferb went to his job as the piano man at a bar in downtown Danville. He arrived and as usual in the booth next to him was his father in law, Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

**_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory_**

**_I'm not really sure how it goes_**

**_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete When I wore a younger man's clothes."_**

Dr. D asked Ferb how he met his daughter again and Ferb began to explain.

**_La la la, di da da_**

**_La la, di di da da dum_**

**_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_**

**_Sing us a song tonight_**

**_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us all feelin' all right_**

After the explanation he was a bit drunk. He stood up told Ferb to play a song.

**_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_**

**_He gets me my drinks for free_**

**_And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke But there's some place that he'd rather be He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."_**

**_As his smile ran away from his face_**

**_"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star if I could get out of this place"_**

Phineas is the bartender and is very good and well liked. But he does not want to be here he knows he could be a great architect if he could only leave.

**_Oh, la la la, di da da_**

**_La la, di da da da dum_**

**_Now Paul is a real estate novelist_**

**_Who never had time for a wife_**

**_And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy And probably will be for life_**

Phineas says he had run into Baljeet yesterday who was still too busy to have a wife. But he still talks to Buford who is in the army most likely for life.

**_And the waitress is practicing politics_**

**_As the businessman slowly gets stoned_**

**_Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness But it's better than drinkin' alone_**

Phineas' wife Isabella is practicing to be a business woman for Phineas once he can leave. They are both upset though that he cannot.

**_Sing us a song you're the piano man_**

**_Sing us a song tonight_**

**_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_**

**_And you got us all feeling alright_**

Now Phineas stands up and says for me to play a song also.

**_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_**

**_And the manager gives me a smile_**

**_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see to forget about their life for a while_**

**_And the piano, it sounds like a carnivore And the microphone smells like a beer_**

**_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_**

The manager gives me a smile as I start to play and people start to put tips in my jar.

**_Oh, la la la, di da da_**

**_La la, di da da da dum_**

**_Sing us a song you're the piano man_**

**_Sing us a song tonight_**

**_Well we're all in the mood for a melody and you got us all feeling alright_**

People cheer as I finish and a woman who was hiding in the back reveals herself as my wife. Vanessa comes and kisses Ferb as we leave everyone is begging for an encore.


	5. The Turn

The Turn

~ No POV ~

Ferb woke up from his dream (the previous chapter). He went downstairs to get breakfast. After breakfast he went to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. When he arrived he was greeted by Vanessa.

"Hey Ferb" greeted Vanessa.

Ferb gave her a small smile and then asked "Would you like to do something with me today?"

"You mean like a... like a date?" she asked while blushing.

Once again Ferb nodded while also blushing.

"Sure" replied Vanessa using all the strength she had to not squeal with delight.

They leave Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and head downtown. They get downtown and go see a movie. They end up going to see Friday the 13th. The movie was great especially for Ferb because Vanessa was cuddled against him the whole time.

They were walking through downtown when they passed Gretchen.

"Hey Ferb. Who is that?" questioned Gretchen.

"Gretchen this is my date, Vanessa." Ferb replied "Vanessa Gretchen, Gretchen Vanessa. Great come on Vanessa let's go."

"Hi it's nice to meet one of Ferb's friends" says Vanessa. "I wish I could say the same about you" replies Gretchen coldly as she storms off angrily.

"What was that about?" interrogates Vanessa.

"Gretchen has almost as big a crush on me as Phineas has on Isabella or vice versa." answered Ferb

"Oh" said Vanessa in shock "So that is why you were so eager to leave?"

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb says as Vanessa giggles which she had not done in a long time.

They wander around Danville until they pass Ferb's house. They hear loud construction noises and Phineas shouting. They decide to see what he is doing today.

"Hey Phineas." says Ferb

"Oh, hi Ferb hi... I am sorry what is your name?" asks Phineas

"I'm Vanessa." Vanessa responds "so whatca' doin'?"

Everyone lets out a slight gasp except Isabella and Ferb. Ferb gives her a worried look.

"What?" asks Vanessa with a worried look.

As Isabella storms up to Vanessa she says in an irritated voice "Back off sister."

"What do you mean I'm in love with Ferb not..." responds Vanessa in defense

Ferb leans over and whispers "She is talking about her catch phrase which you said making her upset at you."

"Oh... Sorry about the catch phrase I'm new here obviously." says Vanessa shyly

"Its okay." says Phineas "Today we are making another Chez Platypus. The guy that took the last one is expanding and asked for another one."

After Phineas spoke Isabella Immediately calmed down. Ferb then asked if he and Vanessa could help.

"Sure. The more the merrier" said Phineas.

They set to work and were done at about dinner time. Ferb was the cook again and Vanessa did valet parking. After dinner service the group met in the dining area for their own dinner. Isabella took Phineas to their own table and Addison took Buford somewhere. Ginger dragged Baljeet to the kitchen while he was screaming NO! This left Ferb and Vanessa to eat there dinner alone. They were eating mostly in silence until five minutes in Baljeet burst out of the kitchen screaming with lipstick all over his face. He was almost to the door when he got tangled in a sash and drug back to the kitchen. Once he was out of site everyone started to laugh.

"... And that is why I love peanut butter" Ferb concluded ten minutes after Baljeet was drug away.

"So Ferb" started Vanessa "What is your name short for?"

Everyone gasped and then it turned silent. Everyone knew Ferb's real name was off limits. It remained silent until Baljeet broke it yelling "NO! Wait it is silent outside. I bet Vanessa asked about Ferb's name."

"Well..." Ferb said hesitantly before walking over to Vanessa to quickly and silently whisper his name.

"Really?" she questioned while laughing

"I knew you would laugh." sighed Ferb

"I am not laughing at the name I am laughing at the fact of you being so embarrassed by it."

"Just please don't tell anyone or ever use it."

"Fine" replied Vanessa with a smirk

Ferb drove Vanessa home and walked her to her door. "Thanks for the ride." she said leaning into give him a kiss on the cheek. But with on swift movement of his head he turned enough that their lips met. Vanessa was surprised at first but quickly recovered and kissed back


End file.
